


Not Without You

by midnightsurge



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Eggsy went to the crossroads, Eternal Lovers, I love this movie too much I swear, I should be doing homework, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Nightmares, Smut, Sort of AU, Supernatural Crossover, canon character death, demon!Eggsy, happy ending!, sort of, though he comes back obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsurge/pseuds/midnightsurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley regarded him intently then. “What are you here for, Gary Unwin?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“You know what I’m here for.”</p><p>“Hm.” He hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“I know how it goes,” Eggsy continued. He could feel the desperation clawing at his throat. He needed to get this done now. “My soul in ten years in exchange for what I want, right?”</p><p>Or</p><p>Merlin sends Eggsy to retrieve Harry's body. Eggsy comes back with Harry alive and well.</p><p>(EDIT: same story, different summary!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in such a long time but Kingsman has brainwashed me and my friend is completely to blame for this story. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind that I stopped watching Supernatural around season 6, so my knowledge of the show pretty much stops there! This is probably gonna be a two-shot, but I could possibly expand it to three parts.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: I changed the summary cause I felt this one was better!! The story is still exactly the same!!

When Eggsy was younger, he used to have these intense dreams. They always felt real. He’d wake up crying and crying, not understanding why his hands felt like they were covered in blood even when they were clean. It worried his parents for the longest time, but they didn’t know what to do.

            The week before his father died, he had seen it happen. Every night for seven days, he would watch as masked men stood together in a room, circled around another man tied to a chair. He would watch as his father would push the man down and use his own body to cover the grenade. He would watch as his father sacrificed himself to save the others.

            He wasn’t sad when a stranger in a suit came to their house to tell them Lee Unwin died. He already knew.

            But that was another lifetime ago. That was before Eggsy had grown up, before he had decided to join the very organisation his father had died for.

            This was now.

Eggsy thought he would feel different after saving the world. You must understand him; he wasn’t expecting to feel mighty and powerful, no, no that wasn’t it. He’d seen what those kinds of thoughts did to people. It was never pretty.

            No. Eggsy simply thought he would feel… different. That the knowledge of having saved nearly seven billion people would weigh on him for the rest of his life. That he’d never be able to go a second without thinking of those precious few seconds it took for Valentine’s hand to come off the scanner, those precious few lives he couldn’t save in the meantime. That _one_ life he couldn’t have hoped to save.

            Eggsy’s teeth clenched hard as the images he’d been holding at bay finally began flooding his memories. He could see nothing else but Harry. Nothing else in the world existed then.

            The young man exhaled sharply, his breath misting in the cold night air. He could feel a sharp pain behind his ribs every time he breathed, though he knew it wasn’t caused by any sort of injury.

            Not a physical one anyway.

Shaking his head in a desperate attempt to rid himself of those thoughts, he hurriedly finished what he came to do. He knew that, not too far from him – no never again, never far from him again – in a motel on the edge of town, Harry’s body lay prone on wrinkled sheets, the bullet wound in his head no longer bleeding.

Eggsy had almost thrown up at the sight of him. That man, the man who had saved him, who had given him another chance, had been lying still on a metal slab in the middle of the morgue, his normally handsome face mangled from the injury, his usually impeccable suit torn and bloodied. He was glad then that he’d turned off the video feed in his glasses. No one should ever see Harry that way.

Eggsy had had to fight to keep himself from breaking down in front of the coroner who looked upon him with a mixture of impatience and pity.

“Look,” the coroner started with a deep sigh. “I’m afraid we can’t keep him here for much longer. God knows what the hell happened in the last twenty-four hours, but we’ve got body after body coming in. Any John Doe needs to be moved out quickly.”

“I know ‘im,” Eggsy finally managed to choke out. “He’s no John Doe, I know ‘im.” It killed his throat to speak, but he had to. “I have to take ‘im back home; back to London.”

It wasn’t hard to sneak one body out of the morgue when the rest of the town was busy running around like chickens with their heads cut off; too busy repairing the damages from V-day, too busy trying to find missing loved ones, they were all too busy to notice one body go missing from the morgue.

Eggsy made sure to snap his glasses in half and throw them in the bin before stealing the body. The video feed might not be on, but he couldn’t risk Merlin seeing all of this by accident. If his plan was to succeed, no one could know…

Eggsy felt the air go colder around him as he wiped his dirty hands on his thighs. He didn’t care about the suit at that moment. Manners maketh man when man was not busy selling his soul.

“Ah,” a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him. “ _Gary_ Unwin. I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you again quite so soon. Or at all, in this lifetime.”

Eggsy steeled himself and turned to face the newcomer. He was as calm as he could possibly be in that moment. He knew what he came to do. He had no qualms about doing it.

“Crowley,” he greeted with a small nod, his hands now in his pockets. “I didn’ think you still dealt with crossroad deals. Thought you were a bit busy runnin’ Hell and all tha’.”

“Oh yes, busy. Very busy indeed,” the King of Hell smiled a cruel smile. “Had to make a bit of an exception for you however, didn’t I? I have to be honest,” he advanced towards the younger man. “I was quite certain I’d never see you again.”

“You and I both,” Eggsy returned the mockery of a smile. He could feel his limbs growing colder by the second.

“Oh, you look cold,” Crowley mocked him. “Well, Kentucky at night isn’t quite the same temperature as dreams of the desert sun in the Middle East, am I right?”

Eggsy froze at the mention. “That was a lifetime ago.” It certainly felt like it.

“Of course it was,” Crowley smiled wider. “And it was so easy for you to find me after that, wasn’t it? I truly am sorry about your father, by the way. Dreadful thing to have to see a parent die in a vision, truly dreadful.”

Eggsy breathed heavily, the memories of that night adding to the already heavy weight on his mind. Back then, he was able to feel the desert sun on his skin as if he’d really been there, next to his dying father and the man who would come to save his life in return. _Harry_.

“I took the visions away from you,” Crowley continued to speak as he began to pace the crossroad grounds. “Just like I promised. No double-crossing, no demon tricks. Just my word to a fifteen year old boy who’d had enough of suffering.”

“Would I have seen Harry?” Eggsy finally asked him, staring him straight in the eyes. “With my visions, would I have seen Harry die?”

The King of Hell tilted his head in consideration. “Yes. Yes you would have.”

“And I would have been able to stop it?”

Crowley regarded him intently then. “What are you here for, Gary Unwin?” he asked curiously.

“You know what I’m here for.”

“Hm.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“I know how it goes,” Eggsy continued. He could feel the desperation clawing at his throat. He needed to get this done now. “My soul in ten years in exchange for what I want, right?”

“One year.” Crowley smirked.

“That’s bullshit!” Eggsy called him out. “It’s ten years, I know it is!”

“Yes, normally, it is. But see, when I took your visions away, I did so freely. There was no exchange, nothing. I did it out of the… _goodness_ of my heart. It goes to say that I should get more this time around,” he laughed.

Eggsy said nothing for a moment. He knew it wouldn’t be easy but… _one year_. He’d only have one more year with Harry. His breath fogged in front of him as he came to his decision rather quickly.

“Well,” Crowley started again before Eggsy could open his mouth to speak. “That was one reason. The other reason is the same as the one for my presence here at the crossroads.” The King of Hell regarded him curiously. “Your soul is a very important one, Gary Unwin. You knew that already. I have… _special_ plans for you indeed.”

“The sooner you get hold of it, the better, right?” Eggsy spat out in anger. He’d already made up his mind, but it didn’t change the fact that he was terrified of what was in store for him.

“Exactly,” he smiled. “Though I sense you already know your answer.”

Eggsy exhaled harshly one more time. “Harry’s soul – unharmed, undamaged and unchanged – in exchange for mine.”

“One year?”

“One year,” Eggsy agreed readily.

Crowley smiled his cruel smile. “Excellent.”

Eggsy closed his eyes as he felt cold lips press against his. _Soon_ , he thought to himself desperately. _Soon I'll have Harry back_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on tumblr! (midnightsurge.tumblr.com)


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for all the angst. I promise to write something happy next time. 
> 
> I can at least promise you that it doesn't end this way?

            Sometimes, Harry’s mind drifted back to that fateful day in Kentucky almost a year ago. He could hardly remember it, as it were. He had vague flashbacks of a church filled with blood and bodies. On certain days, images of a gun firing and a bullet heading towards him plagued him through the night. Other times, he could hear someone preaching in the back of his mind, telling him that Heaven would refuse him for his sins, for his love.

            When he turned to look at Eggsy lying in bed next to him though, he could care less if all the angels in Heaven were to personally throw him to the deepest pits of Hell if it meant he could be free to love this man in this lifetime.

            Harry had once thought Eggsy would be at his calmest in sleep, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Eggsy lay on his side, facing Harry as he slept on, the bed sheets pushed down to his naked waist, his pale skin always a stark contrast against the dark bedding. Where his face should have been calm in the clutches of sleep, a frown instead marred his young features and his breathing grew harsh. Harry glanced at the clock over Eggsy’s shoulder and found that, as had been the habit of late, it was three in the morning. Harry did not know if these nightmares had been occurring since the beginning of their relationship, but he had taken notice of them a mere two months ago. It had been a particularly bad dream then, bad enough that Eggsy had woken him in a panic, his shaking hands pressed against Harry’s face and his wide eyes trained to a specific area of Harry’s temple.

            That look also reminded Harry of Kentucky. He might not be able to recall the incident in the church without the help of the videos Merlin provided him with, but he remembered the motel with startling clarity.

            He had woken up in a strange room by himself, his clothes in a state of complete disarray and gaps of his memory missing. Oh he remembered enough details to realise that he was most likely still in Kentucky, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember how he got to that particular room.

            It wasn’t long before the door slammed open and Harry immediately stood and instinctively reached for a gun that was not there. That proved to be a blessing in disguise as it had been Eggsy who rushed through the door, his panicked eyes automatically flying towards the bed before settling on Harry standing next to it.

            “Oh thank fuck,” the younger man suddenly sobbed, the serious expression on his face melting away with the onslaught of tears. “Thank fuck, thank fuck, thank fuck.” He continued his mumbled mantra even as he flew forward and wrapped his shaking arms around Harry, unmindful of the blood covering him from head to toe. The older man could feel Eggsy’s uneven breathing from where his teary face was pressed to his neck.

            “Eggsy?” Harry asked hesitantly. His arms had already come up to hold the younger man against him, his palms rubbing up and down his trembling back as he tried to calm him. “Eggsy, what’s happened?”

            Eggsy shook his head frantically, hiccups escaping him as he tried to hold back his sobs. “Nothin’, its fine. Nothin’s wrong. Just…” he pulled back a bit. “Are you alrigh’?” he asked, his wet eyes drawn back to the same spot on Harry’s temple.

            Harry watched as Eggsy’s trembling hands unclenched from the lapels of his wrecked suit to lightly skim against the sides of his face in wonder. “Eggsy?” he asked again worriedly. The younger man looked like he’d seen a ghost.

            “Harry,” Eggsy swallowed harshly and let his hands fall away. “I’m gonna do somethin’ now. Don’t… don’t freak out, alrigh’?”

            Harry didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Not a moment later, he felt Eggsy’s body push closer to his chest before soft lips claimed his own. It lasted only a few seconds before the younger man pulled away, not giving Harry the chance to respond.

            “Sorry,” Eggsy sniffed lightly. “I jus’ had to do that once before we left,” he smiled self-deprecatingly. “Come on, let’s go home.”

            It was a long plane ride back to London, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He’d suspected of the younger man’s feelings for him, but he’d never thought him capable of acting on them. Harry thought it would be safe to admire Eggsy from afar; he knew that the other would eventually grow out of his feelings, which would leave Harry stuck with watching him fall in love with someone else. He had prepared himself for that eventuality. The kiss had resonated with him however; he no longer wanted to stick to the sidelines.

            They reached Kingsman HQ before Harry could bring up the subject again. He felt it best to wait until after the debriefing was over before attempting to talk to a skittish Eggsy.

            Merlin however, put a bit of a wrench in those plans.

            He turned white as a sheet when he caught sight of Harry walking through the dining room door after Eggsy. Lancelot, who had been standing next to the bespectacled man, dropped the stack of folders she’d been leafing through, her own eyes widening.

            “Galahad?” Merlin whispered in disbelief. His gaze flicked to Eggsy in alarm. “What the hell is going on?!”

            “I brought back Galahad, as the mission stated,” was Eggsy’s simple reply. His shoulders were straight, his body tense. Harry could tell that the young man was hiding something.

            “But how…” Roxy trailed off, taking both of them in. “The video feed…”

            “Was incomplete,” Eggsy interrupted her. “The bullet missed.”

            “Eggsy,” Merlin warned.

            “The bullet **_missed_** ,” Eggsy said once more, his voice harsh.

            The conversation was never brought up again. Not long after that, Harry assumed the role of Arthur, and Eggsy was awarded the position of Galahad.

            It took even less time for Harry to corner Eggsy a few days after that first kiss.

            “You’re hiding something,” Harry told him.

            “Kingsman agent,” Eggsy forced a small on his tired face. “I’m always hidin’ somethin’.”

            Harry relished his look of surprise when he gently pushed the younger man against the wall and crowded up against him. “You don’t have to hide from me,” he told him in a quiet voice, advancing slowly so as to give Eggsy time to push him away if he wanted to.

            “I especially have to hide from you.” A flush crept up on his face, the red highlighting the dip of his cheekbones.

            “Eggsy. I’m going to do something,” he repeated the younger man’s earlier words as he kept advancing. “Will you let me?”

            “Yes,” Eggsy whispered, the reply ghosting along Harry’s mouth before Eggsy lunged forward to claim it.

            Harry was propelled out of that memory and into the present as Eggsy whimpered in his sleep, his brows furrowing together as if in pain.

            “Oh love,” Harry whispered quietly, his heart clenching painfully at the sight. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on Eggsy’s heaving ribcage. The skin beneath his fingers was cold.

            Eggsy’s eyes snapped open at the touch, his blue eyes immediately finding Harry’s.

            Harry pretended not to see them momentarily slip up to his temple once more before snapping back.

            “Sorry,” Eggsy croaked out, his voice weak. “Did I wake you?” His hands were already reaching for whatever part of Harry they could find.

            “No.” Harry shifted forward into Eggsy’s wandering arms. He fought against a shiver as cold fingers trailed down his bare back.

            It wasn’t long before the reassurance of simple touches grew to be insufficient. As a young man, Eggsy was always able and willing to chase after physical satisfaction at a moment’s notice. It was always a little bit more though, after his nightmares.

            “Please,” Eggsy whispered, his head thrown back against the pillows. He dragged his hand down Harry’s back, short nails pressing welts into the skin. “Please,” he begged, gasping as Harry bit at his collarbone.

            “Tell me,” Harry said, the words bleeding into Eggsy’s skin as he continued to trail kisses down his chest. “Tell me what you want.”

            “Everything,” Eggsy pleaded frantically. “Everything, all of you -” He cried out when Harry swallowed him down in one go. “Shit!” he cursed out loud, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. “Fuck, Harry!”

            The older man pulled back slightly to nip at Eggsy’s muscled thighs. “Say the words Eggsy. I need to hear them.”

            “I need you to fuck me through the mattress, for fuck’s sake! Harry please!” Eggsy was always a little more desperate at night; his hands held tighter, his cries were louder. Something about the nightmares left him with a need to reassure himself that Harry was still there.

            Eggsy moaned unabashedly as Harry finally slid home, his legs lifting to wrap around Harry’s waist as he snapped his hips forward.

            “Yes, yes,” he chanted, his hands back to clawing at skin, his heels pushing at the small of Harry’s back to force him to move harder.

            “That’s it, my darling,” Harry encouraged him, his mouth seeking the younger man’s. Eggsy responded frantically to the kiss, biting at Harry’s lips hard enough to draw a bit of blood, only pulling back to cry out when Harry’s hips changed in angle, each thrust hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars.

            “I love you so much,” Harry spoke against Eggsy’s ear as he pushed himself to go harder. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            That was the final straw as Eggsy let out a strangled shout, his head pushing back into the pillows as he struggled to breathe. His entire body tightened around Harry, forcing the other man to follow him into oblivion.

            Eggsy trembled against Harry’s body once they had both settled down under the covers, their bare legs intertwined and their arms holding each other tightly. “I meant it, Eggsy,” Harry told him as he held him, the words ruffling the younger man’s hair from where his head rested under Harry’s chin. “I won’t leave you.”

            Eggsy nodded. “I know. I know you won’t.”

            “I love you.” It was far from the first time they’d said it to each other, but sometimes the lost look in Eggsy’s eyes made Harry want to remind him of that fact.

            Eggsy nodded again and pulled back slightly to look at him. “I love you too.” That lost look was still there. “Will you promise me somethin’?” With Harry’s encouragement, he continued. “Mum and Daisy… if ever somethin’ were to happen to me –”

            “Eggsy –” Harry cut him off.

            “No, listen.” Eggsy sat up, the sheets pooling down to his waist, the beauty marks dotted across his skin clashing with the bruises Harry left on him. “If ever somethin’ happens to me, please you have to… you have to find a way to take care of ‘em, ok? I have a trust fund set up and my will is up-to-date an’ everythin’, but just, keep an eye out for ‘em? Please? Even if you can’t see ‘em often –”

            “Eggsy –”

            “I left everything to ‘em, the house, the money, it’s all theirs, and –” Eggsy was sobbing at this point, the tears flowing freely down his face. “You ‘ave to promise to take care of yourself too, yeah? No more stupidities like telling an armed enemy to shoot you – fuck,” Eggsy inhaled sharply as he choked down another sob.

            Harry sat up and pulled him into his arms, confused and alarmed at Eggsy’s apparent breakdown. He held him that way until the younger man passed out from exhaustion, the frequent nights of no sleep finally catching up to him.

            Harry didn’t know what to think.

            He didn’t know what to think the next day, when during a routine mission, Eggsy froze and turned deathly white, his head snapping back to look at something that wasn’t there.

            Harry didn’t know what to think when Eggsy compromised the entire mission by locking himself into a room. “Eggsy, open this door!” Harry kicked at it, but it was too sturdy. Something was blocking it from the other side.

            “Arthur, what the hell is going on?!” he heard Merlin through his ear piece. “Galahad’s turned off all communications!”

            “I’m so sorry Harry,” he could hear Eggsy pleading from the other side. “I love you so much, you know tha’.”

            Harry felt his heart clench in fear as he continued to ignore Merlin’s frantic line of questioning in his ear. He’d known that Eggsy was a bit different since that day he came to get him from Kentucky, a year ago now. He was a little slower to smile, a little slower to retaliate with his normally quick-witted words. Harry thought it might have been the shock of V-day, of having seen so much carnage, but no, that didn’t quite sound like Eggsy, did it?

            “Eggsy, I’m begging you,” Harry spoke through the door with a calmness he didn’t truly feel. “Open this door.”

            “I’m so sorry,” he heard one last time before silence rang loudly through the room.

            Harry’s eyes darted around frantically, trying to find an alternate way into the room before kicking the door once more in anger, surprise filling him when it finally opened.

            He rushed inside to find the room completely empty, Eggsy’s glasses resting on a nearby table.

            “Merlin where the hell is he?” Harry felt fear clawing up his throat.

            “I don’t… I don’t know,” Merlin’s voice came through. “He didn’t leave that room, at least… not from the outside. I have eyes all over that building Arthur. For all intents and purposes, he should still be in there.”

            “Yes well, he’s not, is he?!” Harry cut him off, moving frantically around the room to find some sort of clue. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed claw marks on the ground, a small pool of fresh blood right next to it.

            “Eggsy?!” Harry called out again, looking through every corner of the room with an urgency he’d never felt before. “Eggsy, please.”

            This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, Harry breathed in slowly.

            No, he and Eggsy were supposed to be together. He’d promised the younger man he would never leave him.

            Although. Eggsy had never promised him the same.


	3. An Eternity with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... didn't go quite as I expected but meh!

            Harry stood still and took stock of his surroundings; the dark and starry night, the deserted roads that went on for miles. He took a deep breath in, letting his lungs expand with fresh air before slowly releasing it. It had taken a long time for him to get to where he was. Too long. There hadn’t been enough information for Merlin to sort through, to send him on the right path. There had been so many false alarms. But this was it. Harry knew it would be tonight.

            It had to be.

            Slowly, he advanced to the hole he had made in the ground and knelt down, gently placing the box inside before pushing the surrounding dirt onto it. Once he was done, he stood up and took a small step back, his eyes trained on the horizon. It wasn’t long before he felt another presence join him.

            “Harry?” The voice called to him in wonder.

            Harry slowly turned around, bracing himself for a truth he’d been searching nearly a year for.

There, standing in the same black suit Harry had last seen him in, was Eggsy.

            “Wha’ are you doing here?” Eggsy looked like he was on the verge of tearing up, his blue eyes wide and lost. Always lost. “You shouldn’t be here.” He shook his head in disbelief. “You need to leave. Dig up the box and leave quickly. Please –”

            “I’ve spent the last year looking for you,” Harry interrupted him. He was surprised that he was even able to speak passed the lump forming in his throat. “If you think I’m leaving here without you, you’re very wrong.”

            “Don’t do this,” Eggsy begged him, body tense. It looked like he had to fight his own limbs to keep himself from advancing towards the older man.

            “But you did.” Harry told him, voice hard. He took a step forward but stopped when Eggsy took two back. “You did this, didn’t you. A year ago. On this very road, yes?”

            Eggsy frantically shook his head in denial. “I ain’t had a choice.”

            “You could have left me –”

            “That was never an option,” Eggsy cut him off, nostrils flaring in sudden anger. “That was **_never_** an option.”

            “Then you know how I feel,” Harry told him simply.

            “Well, isn’t this touching,” a third voice joined them. Both men turned to face the newest intruder, twin looks of surprise on their face.

            Eggsy recovered faster than Harry did. “I’ve already answered,” the young man turned to face the new addition. “I’ve got it covered from here.”

            “Nonsense,” the man smiled, his eyes trailing over Harry’s figure. “There’s no reason we can’t both be here.”

            “Crowley,” Eggsy hissed, advancing to put himself between Harry and the other. “I’ve got this.”

            “Ah.” The man nodded thoughtfully, his eyes still on Harry. “This is him, isn’t it? The man who was worth your soul.” Crowley hummed appreciatively. “Well I can see why you wanted another year with him.”

            Harry felt his insides freeze over. He’d suspected it, of course he had. That was why he was here. To hear the words confirmed however, that was a different story. “I was told it was ten years,” Harry finally managed to say, his hands worming their way into his pockets to keep them from shaking.

            “Normally yes,” Crowley nodded, walking forward and past Eggsy without a second glance. “Unwin over here was an exception however,” he continued to say as he stalked a slow circle around Harry, his eyes observing every detail.

            “How so?” Harry asked, his eyes snapping back to Eggsy’s form. The younger man was looking at the ground beneath his oxfords, his jaw clenched shut in anger.

            “I’d already done the young lad a favor when he was fifteen,” Crowley smiled and came to stand in front of him. “I’m afraid the second favor came at a higher price.”

            Harry quietly observed the creature standing before him. “What deal will you offer me?” he finally said after a moment.

            “Harry _fuckin’_ Hart, don’t you bloody dare!” Harry ignored Eggsy’s shouts in favor of witnessing the smile spread across Crowley’s face.

            “In exchange for the young man’s soul, you mean?” Crowley laughed. “No, no, I’m afraid that’s the one deal I can’t make.”

            “Why the bloody hell not?” Harry grit through his teeth, his eyes flickering between the man standing in front of him and Eggsy’s figure still a few feet away. “You brought me back from the dead, how is this any more complicated?”

            Eggsy flinched, his eyes skimming past Harry’s temple before dropping his gaze once more.

            “Gary Unwin’s soul is worth a lot more to me than yours is, I’m afraid,” Crowley shrugged while taking a few steps to join Eggsy. “Couldn’t very well leave him to the side of the Angels, now could I?” he clapped the young hard man on the shoulder.

            Eggsy winced at the action but said nothing.

            “You see,” Crowley continued, observing them both. “ _Eggsy_ over here was a very, very important vessel for a very, very annoying angel and I just couldn’t ignore the tantalising opportunity to bring him over to the dark side, hm? So no,” he shook his head with an air of mockery about him, “I will not be taking that deal.”

            Harry looked at Eggsy. He looked at the man who had shared his bed for a year, who had held his hands in reverence even when they were covered in blood, who had kissed him and loved him. He looked at the man who had sold his soul to Hell so that he could bring an old man back from the dead.

            “You should be very proud of him, though,” Crowley continued on, ignoring the tense silence around him. “He may be a denizen of Hell but he’s still holding on to his morals with an iron fist. Absolutely refuses to torture anyone, alive _or_ dead. Won’t even make deals at crossroads. It’s a wonder he even came here today, though I believe I have you to thank for that,” he smiled cruelly.

            “Eggsy…” Harry kept looking at the young man. He could feel the despair clawing at him. He didn’t know how to fix this.

            Eggsy clenched his eyes shut and bit at his lips, his chin dropping down to his chest. “I’m not me anymore, Harry,” he finally spoke up, his voice strained and painful sounding. “Please, just… just forget abou’ me, alrigh’?”

            “You know I can’t do that.”

            “Look at me!” Eggsy finally shouted. He snapped his lids open and met Harry’s gaze straight on; black had poured over the young man’s eyes. “I’m a monster, Harry!” his voice broke as he held back a sob.

            “Well I don’t think that’s a very fair description,” Crowley muttered quietly from where he stood. “Demons aren’t _all_ monsters you know; some of us are very nice.”

            Harry ignored him and walked past the other man to step up to Eggsy. He stopped when they were chest to chest and proceeded to slowly raise his hand to Eggsy’s cheek, letting his fingers linger on smooth and unchanged skin. “If you think I’m any more innocent than you are,” Harry murmured, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s, “you’re wrong.”

            Eggsy’s chest heaved as he struggled for breaths he didn’t need. “I couldn’ let you die,” he admitted, his voice still broken. He didn’t move in to the touch, but nor did he move away. “I’m sorry I did this, but I just… I wouldn’ change this. I wouldn’ change having _you_ alive.” Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Harry wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him closer.

            “I finally found you,” Harry spoke the words softly into his ear. “I can’t leave you now.”

            “I hate to interrupt,” Crowley cut in with a bored tone, his voice sounding out from a few feet behind Harry. “But the night isn’t getting any younger and I’m afraid we have some work to do, _Eggsy_. It was lovely meeting you, Harry Hart, but we must get going.”

            Crowley disappeared first, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone to say their goodbyes.

            “I’ve missed you so much,” he heard the younger man speak, his words muffled into Harry’s shirt.

            Harry pressed his lips to the top of Eggsy’s head and held him tighter. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you,” he reminded the other quietly.

            “I’m sorry I made you break that promise.”

            Harry swallowed harshly. “I still intend to keep it.” He was prepared for when Eggsy abruptly pulled away from him.

            “Crowley already told you he wouldn’ take your deal.” Eggsy took a few steps away from him and looked up at him with wide, black eyes.

            “Then I’ll make you another one.” Harry pulled at the bottom of his suit jacket and straightened it out, his hand smoothing down the front. “My soul, point blank.”

            Eggsy stuttered. “Wh-what?! What does that even mean?!”

            “I told you I wasn’t leaving you again. If I have to follow you into Hell, then so be it.”

            “Harry –”

            “No, there is something you don’t seem to understand, Eggsy,” Harry cut off his protests. “I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you,” he admitted readily, ignoring Eggsy’s look of shock. “I would be most happy if you let me.”

            Eggsy’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find the right words to say. “Harry…” he started disbelievingly. “This – this wouldn’ be just one lifetime. This… _thing_ that I am… it’s for eternity.”

            Harry smiled gently. “An eternity with you sounds very promising.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for an epilogue!


	4. Epilogue

            Harry smiled as Eggsy trailed lingering kisses down his neck, the occasional harsh nip added on every once in a while. “You know, I would be rather saddened if this resulted in a car accident,” he quipped as he merged onto the motorway leading from London back to the Kingsman mansion.

            Eggsy giggled slightly as he continued to press his lips to reddened skin. “It’s not as if we could die, Harry,” he stated with a laugh, biting down at the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder. He’d pulled off the older man’s tie and had already undone the top buttons two minutes into the car ride.

            “I believe I was more worried about the car. I’m quite attached to it.” He let out a small yelp as the next bite stung harder.

            “Here I am,” Eggsy playfully growled, “showerin’ you with attention, and all you can think abou’ is a bloody _car_.”

            “No, I’m thinking more of the fact that Merlin would find a way to murder us both if we don’t bring this back in one piece.” Harry merged once more into the furthest lane and stepped harder on the gas, the rush of the speed getting to him.

            Merlin hadn’t questioned their return when Harry had flown back to London from Kentucky with their youngest recruit in tow. He had simply looked at them both, turned to face Eggsy and said “Welcome back, Galahad. The table has been rather empty without you at your seat.”

            Eggsy had hidden his look of surprise rather well. He’d been certain they had already found a replacement. After all, it had already been a year. He cleared his throat. “Feels good to be back, Merlin.”

            Merlin had shot one last look at Harry before grabbing his tablet, turning around and going back to work.

            That hadn’t exactly resolved the issues between Eggsy and Harry. That same night, they locked themselves away in Harry’s office, the desk between them as they sat on opposite ends.

            “How did you know about the crossroad?” Harry asked the first question.

            Eggsy looked away for a moment, steeling himself for a conversation he never thought he’d have. “I used to see it in my dreams. Not the crossroad in Kentucky,” he clarified. “Another crossroad, not too far out of London.”

            “And that was where you first met Crowley?” Harry pressed.

            “Face to face, yes. I’d been havin’ dreams about ‘im for a while before that.” Eggsy glanced up at Harry frightfully. “That was how I first saw you.” At Harry’s quizzical glance, he continued. “I dreamt about me dad dying for a week before it happened. I recognised your face.”

            Harry’s mind turned the information over and over before he settled on a conclusion. “That was your first favor, then? Taking away the visions?”

            Eggsy nodded, a frown on his face. “I didn’ want to keep seein’ people die when I couldn’ do anythin’ to save ‘em.” He flinched and clenched his jaw tight for a moment before speaking again. “I could’ve saved you though.”

            “You did.”

            “No,” the younger man shook his head. “No, I didn’. Not when… not when I’ve turned you into _this_.” His eyes glazed over, the black leeching away any other color.

            “I chose this for myself, Eggsy,” Harry told him matter-of-factly. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.”

            Eggsy chuckled darkly, his hands coming up to rub at his face. When they fell away, his eyes were back to blue. “You’ll come to regret it.”

            Harry observed him carefully, letting his gaze run over the young man before him. He let all of his memories come back to him; the year he spent with Eggsy, the following year he spent without him. “No,” Harry said decisively. “No, I don’t think I will.”

            “Crowley will come back for us one day,” Eggsy told him resolutely. “He migh’ be lettin’ us do what we want for now, but he’ll come back for us.”

            “And we’ll be ready.” They had to be.

            Harry’s mind finally snapped back to the present when Eggsy began truly demanding his attention.

            “It’s nearly three in the mornin’,” Eggsy purred into his ear. “Merlin won’t be expectin’ us until much later. We could always…” he trailed off and placed his hand suggestively on Harry’s thigh.

            “Fuck,” Harry swore loudly as the hand moved further up to cup his crotch. His heart jumped in his throat as he felt his blood begin to boil and his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

            “That’s the idea,” Eggsy murmured, trailing more kisses along Harry’s jaw.

            Harry fought against the urge to close his eyes and fully appreciate the care Eggsy was lavishing on him.

            He nearly totalled the car when Eggsy’s palm pressed down firmly.

            “Fucking shit,” he swore again before hastily taking the next exit and pulling the car over on the side of a deserted road. He turned the ignition off before grabbing onto Eggsy’s wrist and forcing him closer, their lips clashing in a fierce kiss. “You’re bloody insatiable,” Harry growled against the younger man’s mouth.

            “For you? Definitely,” Eggsy smiled wickedly before pulling him close again, his tongue running along Harry’s lower lip. “Come on.” The younger man kissed him one more time before he moved suddenly, climbing over the console to get to the back seat. “Come on!” he repeated again once he finally settled down.

            Harry gazed at the way the other was sitting, his legs splayed open obscenely, his trousers doing nothing to hide his obvious interest.

            “Come on,” he said one more time, this time biting at his lip. “I won’ laugh at you if you stumble, old man.”

            “I’ll show you old man,” Harry grit out as he followed Eggsy over the console and joined him in the back.

            Eggsy laughed and pulled him closer, leaning up to meet him in a kiss. “I’m so bloody in love with you,” he whispered reverently against Harry’s lips before claiming them again.

            It took only a moment for them to rearrange themselves to fit properly in the back, Harry sitting in the middle seat with Eggsy straddling his lap.

            “Only you would become a demon who could transport ‘imself anywhere he wanted to go and still choose to drive instead,” Eggsy laughed as he began tugging at Harry’s trousers, undoing the button before pulling the zip down.

            Harry found himself unable to say anything in reply as Eggsy’s hand wormed its way into his pants, his fingers trailing against hot flesh before grabbing hold of him. “Fuck!” Harry gasped out. “And only you – would choose to have sex in the backseat of said car instead of letting me find a more appropriate place,” he forced out, his eyes falling closed of their volition.

            Eggsy grinned wickedly. “Insatiable, remember?”

            They wasted no more time as the younger man pulled away momentarily to undo his own trousers, hurriedly pushing at his pants to free himself.

“Shit shit shit!” Eggsy groaned once Harry had finally gotten control of his senses and reached out to help him. He fell forward against Harry’s shoulder when the older man grabbed hold of them both in his right hand, twin moans echoing loudly in the car.

            “Next time,” Harry grit out as Eggsy pushed his hips into Harry’s hand, “we’re finding a bed first.”

            “Let me guess,” Eggsy gasped out, his breathing ragged as he continued to thrust forward, his thighs flexing where they straddled Harry, “it’s a shame to be ruinin’ the suits, righ’?” He placed his left hand around Harry’s neck and pulled him forward to kiss him, his right hand clawing at the roof of the car in hopes of finding some sort of leverage.

            “No –” Harry bit at the younger man’s lips and thrust up, his left arm looped around Eggsy’s narrow waist to hold him close while his right hand kept pulling and tugging. “It’s a shame that I can’t see you properly because I have no space to undress you.”

            Eggsy cried out when he felt teeth latching onto the skin of his neck, and he threw his head back as he came, the feeling catching him completely by surprise. “Fuck Harry!” he moaned as he rode out his high, his hips still pushing forward.

            Harry slowed his hand down when he noticed Eggsy flinch at the oversensitivity. “Alright?” he asked him breathlessly.

            Eggsy beamed brightly as he regained his wits, his eyes dazed as they met Harry’s. “Always,” he replied before abruptly pulling off Harry’s lap.

            “Eggsy –?” Harry had enough time to say before the younger man shuffled down to his knees and wasted no time taking Harry into his mouth. “Oh buggering fuck!” Harry bit out as his clean hand reached out for Eggsy’s head, fingers clenching at thick strands of hair.

            Eggsy moaned appreciatively at the feeling, pushing his head up in encouragement.

            “Love, –” Harry tried to warn him but his lover refused to pull away. Soon, Harry’s entire body was tense as he came, Eggsy swallowing down every last bit before slowly pulling away. He tucked Harry away and then himself before climbing back onto the other man’s lap, his arms coming to circle around his neck.

            “I missed you,” Eggsy mumbled against his lips, his body suddenly exhausted. Being a demon didn’t really improve anything in the post-sex department.

            Harry wrapped his own arms around the younger man, holding him as close as he could. “So did I, my darling,” he replied. “So did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> PS! Come see me on Tumblr! (midnightsurge.tumblr.com)


End file.
